Turnament
|description = Can you make it through the dungeons in our tiny turn based puzzle game?}} Turnament is a puzzle turn-based icon game released on September 26th 2012. The player plays as Rust Bucket whose objective is to clear each level. This game was made a distributable game on March 6th, 2013. Controls - Move, attack (when facing an enemy or breakable object) Gameplay In Turnament, the player has to navigate Rust Bucket through various levels. The design of each level is a flat floor, so that moving in any direction moves to an adjacent floor panel. Found in each level are coins that can be collected, and pots that can be smashed by tapping a directional key in front of them. The game itself is based of a turn system. Every move the player makes, the enemies and traps take one turn as well. If the player stays still, the enemies do not move, and traps will not change their phases. At the end of every level, the player will be shown how many turns they have taken. Levels Level 1 Turnament_lvl1.png|Level 1 Level 2 Turnament_lvl2.png|Level 2 Level 3 Turnament_lvl3.png|Level 3 Level 4 Turnament_lvl4.png|Level 4 Level 5 Turnament_lvl5.png|Level 5 Level 6 Turnament_lvl6.png|Level 6 Level 7 Turnament_lvl7.png|Level 7 Level 8 Turnament_lvl8.png|Level 8 Level 9 Level ♥ (Level 10) Level ! (level 11) Ending Enemies *'Slimes' - Moves every other time the player moves. *'Skulls' - Acts much like slimes, except that it moves twice as often. *'Spiders' - Leaps on every other move. *'Sorcerers' - Appears only on level nine and casts blue spheres. Interactive objects *'Pots' - Pots are a very common level element. They can be smashed to sometimes reveal coins or keys. Since smashing a pot makes the player spend a turn without moving, they are a very important strategical elements when it comes to dealing with some enemies like skulls or spiders. *'Coins' - Coins appear when Rust Bucket smashes a rock or kills an enemy. There are a certain amount of coins hidden in each level. *'Buttons and gates' - Buttons lower a gate. Pressing normal buttons will cause the gate assigned to them to remain down, while heavy buttons require constant pressure (i.e. from a crate). *'Ice tiles' - These tiles force the player to slide across a row of ice tiles until a non-ice tile is met. *'Keys and locks' - Keys open a lock if the player has collected one and then comes into contact with the lock. *'Teleporters' - Teleporters teleports the player to another teleporter. *'Crates' - Crates are cube-shaped and can be pushed by the player. They can activate certain buttons that need to he held down in order for a gate to remain open. *'Checkpoints' - Checkpoints reset the level in terms of broken rocks, killed enemies, etc., so that everything was as it was before the player comes in contact with the checkpoint. Also, if a player dies, he/she will be sent back to the last checkpoint that was passed over, with the level reset as mentioned before. Hazards *'Fire tiles' - Fire ignites out of a certain fire tile. The fire spends two turns inside the fire panel, one where the panel is gray and "cool", and another where the panel is orange and "hot". *'Fire cannons' - Fire shooting blocks shoot balls of fire that move across the screen one block every time the player turns. *'Spikes' - Spikes spring up out of their panel and go down back into their panel every time the player moves. Trivia *"Turnament" is a portmanteau (fusion) of "turn" and "tournament". *For levels 10 and 11, the level select icons are a heart and an exclamation mark, respectively, instead of the levels' numbers. Category:Icon games Category:Games Category:2012 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Stefan Ählin Category:Turn-based games Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games